Recent years have seen an increase in the request for various design choices of display apparatuses. Many selections of designs have been sought for the shapes of the display panels. Examples of the designs are those for a display apparatus having a curved display surface, and a display apparatus designed to have integrated multiple faces.
For example, Patent Document 1 discloses a method for preparing a light-emitting device having a desired curvature. In this preparing method, first, an external force is applied to a support originally having a curvature and elasticity. This support is bonded to a release layer prepared on a substrate. After that, when the substrate is released, the support returns to the original shape by the restoring force, and the release layer curves in conformity with the shape of the support. Finally, Patent Document 1 discloses that a transfer object originally having a curvature is bonded to the release layer, and a device having a desired curvature is obtained.